Two and a half men  A new stalker
by marcusmumfordlover
Summary: Does charlie have another stalker or is it just his imagination?
1. Chapter 1

Charlie woke up on the couch not knowing what the hell he had done the night before. Oh well. It couldn't have been worse than that night in Vegas three weeks ago. That time he woke up of the back of an elephant with a giant inflatable banana glued to his fore-head and no idea where he was or how the hell he got or how he was going to get off this elephant. Anyway 10 minutes later a busty blonde was walking down the stairs. Oh god! He really wasn't up for dealing with this. Oh well. At least he scored last night but for Charlie that wasn't much of a surprise. Like Mother like son as he used to say. So this blonde comes up to Charlie and stats asking where the orange juice was. He actually has no idea so instead he told her where the tequila and whiskey was. He was always pretty sure where that was. He turned around to get a second glance. Surprising he recognised this girl. 2what happened last and who are you?" "OH Charlie you don't remember me? It's Rosalina! I live across the road with my sister now. You must know my sister Rose?" Charlie obviously knowing what he had done was terrified. They looked exactly the same apart from Rosalina had blonde hair obviously. They even had the same annoying squeaky voice. Maybe she won't be a weirdo like Rose. "I'm off now Charlie. You obviously don't remember last night or who I am but I promise I will make it so you will never be able to forget"

GREAT! He thought so she IS a stalker. Or maybe she's just upset about him not remembering who she was. Yeah sure. That was it. I mean woman can be quite sensitive about those things. This put his mind at ease until she did the worst imaginable. As Charlie went over to the door to open it for her she said "no need ill leave the way I came in " and with that she ran out onto the balcony and jumped down just like his stalker Rose has done so many times before. Charlie knew what this meant. He had two stalkers now. Two heads popping up whenever he was trying to drown his sorrows on the balcony and 2 people who could be in his house at every corner. Although maybe this Rosalina won't be as smart. I mean she is blonde after all.


	2. Chapter 2

As Charlie was sat infront of the TV per usual with a bottle of whisky in his hand, he began to wonder what this would lead to. Would it put of other women ? i mean Rose was already bad enough for Charlie but now Rosalina! A last flicker of hope crossed Charlies mind as he began to wonder if she was just merely slightly mad and not totally. Or maybe she was only staying round her sisters for the night. Also what else he couldn't believe is how much she looked exactly like Rose! Well apart from the blonde hair obviously !

As these thoughts were crossing Charlies mind the doorbell rang! As he got up to answer it his heart skipped a beat, dreading who it might be. But just as he was about to answer it Alan (his brother) came charging into the front room screaming " its for me!"

Charlie stepped back if surprise and watched his brother answer the door and Rosalina stepped in.

"Hi Alan, Hi Charlie! If you can remember my name Charlie!" Rosalina said in a slightly angry tone.

"In my defence I was absolutely wasted! " Said Charlie ." Anyway what are you doing here . AGAIN!" Continued Charlie.

Alan piped up at this point.

"Well Charlie, she helping me with my business. Shes thinking of buying a share of my chiropracty business. !" at this point Alan had a huge grin on his face! "isn't that great! And she only lives across the road with Rose . Shes her sister did you know!"

"yes I know Alan. And i DO remember her name and all! " replied Charlie .

Charlie really didn't like what he had just heard . So she was "living" with Rose which meant no time of leaving any time soon. And if she was buying into his brothers business then that would give her opportunity to hang around .

ALOT!

Charlie really didn't like how his worries were just becoming reality .Unravelling before him.

"I leave you two alone as you obviously have things to talk through " And with that Rosalina jumped down from the Balcony.

Charlie thought "oh no ! not another nutcase ! "


End file.
